Family Ties
by mindovermadness
Summary: October of his 6th year, everyone turns against Harry due to Dumbledore's manipulations. Severus Snape helps Harry transfer to a school in the US. A year later Harry returns to Hogwarts to finish the war. Full summary inside. Rating for later chapters. AU
1. Big Sister's Memories

**Family Ties**

**Summary:** October of his 6th year, everyone turns against Harry due to Dumbledore's manipulations. Severus Snape helps Harry transfer to a school in the US where he becomes the member of a team of assassins who adopt him as a member of their family. A year later Harry returns to Hogwarts to finish the war and brings his new friends with him. What happens when Harry stops being nice, Severus quits spying, and they realize something big? And why exactly does Welsh get nervous when in the same room as Snape?  
**Characters:** Arthur, Arthur/Molly, Draco, Dudley, Dumbledore, Fred, Fred/George/Other, George, Hagrid, Harry, Minerva, Molly, Original Character, Other, Petunia, Remus, Remus/OtherMale, Ron, Severus, Severus/Sirius, Sirius  
**Genres:** Angst/Tragedy, Romance, Alternate Universe, Action/Adventure, First Time, Bonding  
**Rating:** M+  
**Warnings:** Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Spoilers, MPreg, Character Death, Self harm, Threesome, OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I was born in the southern part of the US and have never been to England in my life. I don't own any part of the Potterverse. I don't think I even own the title... I might have snagged it from one of the thousands of fics I've read.

You might need these:  
_thoughts  
&Welsh talking to someone mentally&  
&&Ephraim talking to Welsh mentally&&  
$Harry talking to Welsh mentally$_

**Chapter One- Big Sister's Thoughts**

Standing outside the Great Hall, I wonder how I am going to make it through this year without someone noticing. This is a school of magic for crying out load! The fact that I am not human is like a bomb waiting to go off, it is not a matter of _if_ but _when_.

I look at the young man standing beside me. He may not look like it, but this is one powerful person. At 5'10", he can't be considered tall but he has a presence about him that makes him seem like a giant. Add to it a light golden tan, wild black hair, captivating green eyes, and a gentle voice and he could be and angel… or a model. We're the same height and coloring making us look like brother and sister. This is probably a good thing since he likes to steal my clothes.

Thinking back to this summer, I square my shoulders and prepare myself to become a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I made a promise and I _always_ keep my word.

_Flashback_

Lying awake in the barracks I listen to the sounds that can only be heard in the quite of twilight. The owls in the Owlery are restless due to very little post lately, the cicadas are chirping, and in the distance a wolf howls at the full moon. These sounds are normal for the middle of July at Hollstone Military Academy and School for Magic.

One sound that's more recently become a norm is the sound of rustling sheets from the bunk across from mine. Team Dragon received a new member in January, one Harold Jameson Potter.

The kid didn't look like much when he got here. He was too thin, too pale, and looked as though he hadn't eaten or slept in months. He's still on the thin side but he's filling out with training and eating decent meals when he's too tired to remember whatever it is that has him scared.

During the day, Harry's just like the rest of us. During the day, he's a soldier in training for a war not of our making, he's 'Horntail' a member of Team Dragon, a comrade, a brother, a friend. During the day, he's another lost soul in this world trying to find a place they fit in when the rest have turned their backs.

From the little he's said the others think may fall into the same category as the rest of our group. We are what the 'Brass' call potentials. Each of us has the potential to be the 'Savior of the Wizarding World'. All of us were born on July 30th or 31st of the same year. There's a prophecy out there that says someone born at the end of July to parents who had "thrice defied the Dark Lord" would be "marked as his equal" and that they would "have the power the Dark Lord knows not". Perhaps, since Harry was the last one 'marked', the other six of us were just warm ups.

The others have very little information to go on when it comes to Harry. I, however, have the whole story. For some reason, people find it easier to talk to me. It may have something to do with the fact that I'm mute. Due to carelessness on the part of my mother's Healer, my vocal chords were damaged beyond repair. Without the ability to talk I have become a great listener.

Harry begins to whimper at whatever he sees when he dreams at night so I get up and go over to him. I sit beside him on his cot and trail my fingertips down the side of his face. He stills almost immediately. I take his hand and use my thumb to draw circles gently on his wrist.

His eyes drift open and I see pain in his emerald gaze. At my questioning look, he tells me what he dreamt.

"Halloween. When they turned on me. Cedric in the graveyard, my parents, Sirius, Snape after Voldemort's latest meeting."

I pull him up into my arms and just hold him until he calms down and drifts back to sleep. He won't have any more dreams tonight. He never does after I wake him.

Tonight, instead of heading back to my own bead after I lay him back down, I sit and watch him as he sleeps. I wonder how someone so kind and sweet could exist after living through such hell.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and reach up to hold it. It seems to be a ritual of sorts between the two of us. I comfort Harry and Ephraim comforts me.

Ephraim is my boyfriend/fiancé/soul-mate. He's been there for me since we both came to Hollstone. He's my protector. He watches over me and I keep him grounded in reality, or so he says.

Ephraim wraps his arm around me and bends down to kiss my cheek.

"You've adopted him haven't you Welsh?"

I nod my head. Yes, I've adopted Harry into my family. He's become my brother. I squeeze the hand I'm still holding to ask if it's all right.

"It's fine. I actually think it's a good thing. He needs family and what better than those who understand him and what he's been through."

I open my mind to the link we share. It's not used often, because of how hard it is to use, but we still use it just to adjust to the sensation of being connected. Once we bond, it should be much easier.

_&When he goes back, we will go with him.&_

_&&Don't you mean **if **he goes back?&&_

_&He'll go. His conscience demands it. My guess is around the end of October. He'll go back and be what everyone expects him to be. He'll go after Voldemort by himself if need be.&_

_&&He won't go alone, Welsh. If nothing else, he'll go and you'll track him down before killing Voldy yourself and then giving Horntail an earful.&&_

_&Am I that bad, Swamps?&_

_&&Only to the ones you care about. It's not a bad thing, being protective of us. It's just that you've taken it so far as to have it down to an art. It used to be you had to beat the crap out of us to knock anything in to our hard heads, now all you have to do is look at us to have every single person in the Academy squirming like a four year old.&&_

_&Yes, we'll go back with him. I'll talk to the Commandant in the morning so we can get started on the paperwork. Now, come to bed, Love. It's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow if we're going to have him ready in time.&_

I lay my free hand over Harry's heart and silently promise to do everything in my power to help him make it through this. A tingle spreads up my arm and across my chest and I know that my pledge has been accepted.

Ephraim releases me from his arms as I stand up from the cot. I turn to walk back to bed with my beloved. Ephraim turns his head to look at me and smiles letting me known that he understands and accepts what I've done. Behind me I hear a sigh and a soft voice saying "thank you, Big Sister".

_Always, Little Brother._

_End Flashback_

The next day, Harry finally gathered up the courage to ask me why I disappeared for a couple of hours each day. It was the day I found I could speak telepathically to those I considered family.

_Flashback_

It was lunchtime. Ephraim sits in his usual spot on my left. The seat to my right has been left open for Harry, as it has been since a week after he got here.

Harry sits down beside me at the lunch table and stares at his plate as if he's lost in thought.

I touch his hand to get his attention and when he looks up at me, I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Where do you go?"

Our group goes quiet at the question. Ephraim goes to tell him something but I hold up a hand to stop him. I lock gazes with Harry and push my thoughts towards him.

_&I need time each day to meditate and I can't do that around any one but Ephraim yet&  
_

_"$What the HELL?$"_

_&There's no need to shout Harry. I didn't know how to get it across to you and Ephraim was going to give you the standard bull we give most who ask so I thought I __would try to reach you like I talk to Ephraim. I apologize. If it upsets you, I won't do it again.&_

_$It doesn't upset me because I trust you. It's just that I didn't knowyou could and wasn't prepared for it.$_

_&I didn't know it would work. If it hadn't, I was going to get Ephraim to tell you the truth later.&_

_$Okay. Why do you have to meditate?$_

_&I have an explosive temper that strikes when I'm not careful. I use meditation to help keep it in check. Also, during meditation I can take of my glamour charms and be myself.&_

_$Glamours?$_

_&I'm pureblooded Royal Elf, Harry. I can't exactly walk around with pointed ears and runes all over my body. I push the limits as it is with my hair. In case you haven't noticed, people around here don't exactly go about with jewel-toned streaks in their hair.&_

_$But I thought that the Royal Elves stuck mostly to Europe.$_

_&They do. My family moved to the US as soon as my mom found out about the Prophesy. That was a month before they were murdered by Death Eaters. Dad had just gotten a job here at the Academy to teach Swordsmanship. That's how my name got on the list. We're originally from Wales.&_

_$That explains why Adam says you go to Europe for two weeks each August. You're keeping up a dual citizenship.$_

_&That would be it. And now you know the reason why people get a chuckle whenever someone calls me 'Welsh'. It's a play on words.&_

_$Thank you for telling me.$_

_&Always, Little Brother.&_

Harry smiles and we both turn back to our lunch. Harry gets pulled into a discussion on Quidditch and Ephraim catches my eye silently questioning.

I smile at him and reach under the table to take his hand. There's no need to explain because he already understands, he's just curious about this latest development. I shrug my shoulders then pointedly at his plate. He would rather figure out every angle of this new quirk than anything else. By glancing at his plate I have made my position known. If there's time _after_ we eat.

_End Flashback_

Harry hasn't called me 'Big Sister' again since that night but it doesn't matter, I still call him 'Little Brother'.

I look over Harry's head to where Ephraim stands on his other side. At 6'7", he stands out in a crowd. I call him a beacon in the midst of the teeming masses. His dark face usually cracks open in a large grin at that. His braids are covered in beads that match the streaks in my hair. He has a booming laugh that's so infectious you just can't help to share in the joy. His warm golden eyes are alive with mischief most of the time but they can harden showing just how serious this laid back man can be. It's when his eyes are hard that you get a true feeling of just how ruthless Ephraim is when he's angry.

We nod at each other and I take Harry's hand to reassure him as Ephraim pushes open the massive oak doors before us. The rest of our team will arrive tomorrow. Together Team Dragon can survive anything but will we as individuals make it out whole? My doubts begin to resurface as the doors open and the magic of those gathered behind them reaches me. There's someone here just like me. This can't be good.

_This isn't about me, it's about Harry,_ I chide myself. _We're here to help Little Brother and nothing else matters._

I just hope that Harry's truly ready for this.

* * *

AN: I apologize if the denotations are a bit confusing. They were the only ones that worked. I don't know if Parsletongue will make an appearance or not. I don't know what I'll do if it does. 

If you find anything wrong or just have a question, please review and let me know.

-Charli a.k.a. Madness


	2. Little Brother's Thoughts

You might need these:

_thoughts_

_&Welsh talking to someone mentally&_

_&&Ephraim talking to Welsh mentally&&_

_$Harry talking to Welsh mentally$_

**Capter Two- Little Brother's Thoughts**

Being back at Hogwarts is bittersweet. Sure this place is the first I ever called home but that was before…

* * *

--thoughts--

Before my so called friends let it slip that they only wanted me for my fame. When I fulfilled the prophecy, they were going to use me to get to the top and then ditch me. I should have expected it. I lived with the Dursley's for years. One of the first things you learn is never to trust what seems too good to be true.

First year, there just happened to be someone talking about Muggles and Hogwarts when I needed to find the train. And what about Ron's attitude when he met me? The twins had to have seen my scar when they helped me load my trunk on to the train, but Ron made a big deal out of meeting me. What about a muggleborn witch who had already mastered a spell that was more complex than what most eleven year olds should be capable of? Or practicing spells at home when it's against the Code of Secrecy? How did Quirrel get a Troll to let loose on the school? Hagrid getting the dragon he always wanted and my friends and I smuggling it out of the country. Hermione had the book with information on Nicholas Flamel. McGonagall sets up a chess set as her barrier to the stone, while Ron is one of the best Wizard Chess players in the school. At Christmas, Dumbledore explained how the Mirror of Erised worked and then used it to store the Sorcerer's Stone. Let's not forget all the time I spent in the Hospital Wing

Second year, was the year of the Basilisk. We got: a DADA professor who was beyond inept, a demonic house elf, a possessed diary, mandrakes (which can restore anyone who was been petrified), and somehow Hermione knew about Polyjuice Potion in-depth when the only record available was in the Restricted Section of the Library. Saving Ginny getting bitten by a highly poisonous snake, meeting Tom Riddle, finding out how Hagrid got expelled, pulling Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat, obliviated Lockhart, rogue bludgers, and hospital time. Not necessary in that order.

Third year: Marge the Large balloon, escaped Sirius, werewolves, Marauders Map, Dementors, illegal animagi, an illegally and falsely imprisoned godfather, Peter Pettigrew being alive, Hippogryphs, Time Turners, and Divination…

Fourth Year: TriWizard Tournament, being the fourth champion, facing dragons being abandoned by friends, the school turning against me, fake Moody, Ron being an idiot, Rita Skeeter, the maze, Cedric dieing, Voldemort coming back…

Fifth year was basically a screw up from the beginning. Visions, Dementors, Dudley, the disciplinary hearing, summer at Grimmauld place, Occlumency lessons with Snape, the wizarding world thinking I've lost my mind, people calling me a liar, the attack on Arthur Weasley while guarding something for Dumbles, DE meetings, Umbitch and her blood quills, the quidditch ban, the attack on the Department of Mysteries, Sirius falling through the veil…

While I accept that bad things happen, a great deal of what I went through could have been stopped if only the Great and Magnificent Dumbledore the Omnipotent had just stepped in. If he had just told me the truth from the beginning, so much could be different.

Some of the finer points, like how we just i happened /i to be studying the plants or potions or have been exposed to the theory of whatever seemed to happen that year, I didn't notice until just recently but still I didn't question it.

That was rule number two in surviving at the Dursley's. Don't ask questions.

Let no one say that I never learn. My lessons are learned well and quickly. Keep your head down, don't ask questions, be seen and not heard. For years the Dursleys' pounded these lessons into my head, many times it was a literal pounding. If I'm so important, why didn't anyone come to check on me?

What really gets me though is that if Dumbledore really does know everything, why didn't he know about Peter Pettigrew? Or that it wasn't the real Alastor Moody in fourth year? Or that Tom Riddle's diary was controlling Ginny Weasley? Or that Sirius was innocent? What about Quirrel having Voldie on the back of his head? I guess he really doesn't know anything.

Summer after Fifth Year, I knew I wouldn't be safe going back to the Dursleys. I petitioned Professor Snape to help me. I let him look at my memories, apologized for looking into his pensieve, and confessed to only wanting to find out what Dumbledore was keeping from me. It took every spare moment either of us had spending together talking but we finally got through everything. Severus was surprised that I hadn't been in Slytherin after he saw the truth about my life. I told him about the Sorting Hat wanting to put me there. Away from the eyes and ears of the school, Severus and I forged a friendship.

He agreed that the Dursleys' was not a good option, neither was Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to stay at the school. It was decided that I would spend the summer with Severus at his home in the United States. I accepted readily.

Severus made all the arrangements for our departure including letting my relatives know that I would not be returning. I rode the train to London as always and left the platform before anyone could stop me. Severus and I met up at a coffee shop a couple of blocks away. In the alleyway, my trunk was sent on ahead of us. Severus, in a fit of humor that very rarely surfaces, had created our portkey using a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card from a Monopoly game. Laughing at the irony, I grabbed the other end of the card and felt the pull just behind my navel signaling that we were off.

It was early afternoon when we arrived at our destination.

"Welcome, Harry, to Savannah, Georgia," Severus told me as he pulled back the front curtains in the living room giving me my first view of my home for the summer.

Outside the windows, cars passed by on cobblestone streets, horse drawn carriages offered tours of the beautiful squares full of trees draped in Spanish Moss and flowers blooming in a riot of color and the cities historic monuments, people passed bye in that small-town-no-big-hurry kind of way contridicting the suits, ties and briefcases many of the had. I couldn't wait to see more of the city.

"Thank you, Severus. It's amazing."

He just laughed and told me we could explore tomorrow after we were settled in, then showed me upstairs to my room. I know I saw a lovely house with perfectly decorated rooms but I was too tired to take it all in. Severus opened to the door to my room and said that he was just across the hall and the bathroom was the door to the right of mine in the hall. The last thing I remember was lying down to test the bed.

The next day, the smell of tea and fresh scones woke me. I stumbled to the bathroom get ready for the day. Dressed in jeans and a green wife beater, I head off to find the source of the wonderful smell that woke me up. Walking downstairs I noticed that the walls were painted in varying shades of light blues and greens with cream accents. The furniture was all of an antique design—what the style was called, I don't know—and stained a rich Oak color. The kitchen was to the left of the front door while the living room was to the left, the stairs and a hallway separated the two. Walking into the kitchen, my mouth began to water at the smell from the oven. On the table was a plate of scones and jars of homemade jams. From the over issued forth a smell I had never smelled before. It was sweet and fruity and my stomach rumbled with the hunger.

Severus walked in the back door at just that moment.

"Help yourself to some breakfast, Harry. A lovely older woman lives just up the street that makes absolutely delicious jams, jellies, and preserves. Her grandson and his girlfriend have come to vist for a couple of weeks so she made a larger batch and had some to share." He had walked to the stove by that point. Severus opened the door of the over to check on whatever he was making. Seeing that it was fine he came and sat down with me at the table.

I slathered a scone with peach jelly, a flavor I hadn't tried, and listened as he explained about where we were and what to expect as far as weather and people. Ten minutes into the conversation he got up to remove whatever it was from the oven and placed it in the window over the sink to cool before coming back to the table and pouring himself a cup of tea which he drained before continueing.

I learned that we were in the southern part of the United Statesand; that it being summer, the weather was going to be hot. I was told that there were plenty of things to do and see outside the house and that I didn't have to stay inside. I was given a cell phone to use incase of emergencies, shown how to work it, and given any numbers I might need including the hospital and Severus' friend down the road. I was also told that whenever I left the house I was to let Severus know.

I found out later that day that Severus had made peach cobbler for after dinner and that he was going to introduce me to his friend and her grandson.

Mrs. Adelaide Devereaux was a charming woman with a hearty laugh, kind eyes, and more energy than any 97 year old woman should have. With her brown hair just starting to grey, she passed for someone so much younger. Her house sat back just a bit from the road. It was white with green trim. Two floors, the first with a wrap around porch and the second with a small balcony, both lined with flower boxes full of foxglove and daffodills. Azaleas lined her driveway and her back garden was brimming with roses, lavender, jasmine, and lilac with a lattice arch covered in honeysuckle vines.

When Severus and I came up the walk, we saw a young man with medium brown skin and dressed in blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt sitting in the porch swing (which had been made into a small couch with the addition of legs but was still attached to the ceiling of the porch) engrossed in a thick book. Severus called out to him. The boy's head jerked up at the call revealing a round face that rapid burst into a smile when he spotted Snape and I.

"Ephraim! Is your grandmother in?"

"Hello, Professor Snape. Yes, she's inside. She's trying to teach Ashlynn how to bake. I thought it safer to stay out here. Who's that with you, Professor?"

"Ah, the illusive girlfriend Addy's been telling me about. This is Harry, he's a student of mine at Hogwarts. I brought him with me this summer. Finally brought her home?"

"I was told it was impolite not to. You two go on in if you want or I can bring some tea out here and you can join me in safety from plotting females."

"I think I'll go in and say hello, what about you Harry?"

"Is it really that bad inside?" I ask.

"Not bad exactly, but Ashlynn's a whiz in the Potions lab and a goddess at the stove so I just thought I'ld stay out of the way until they call me in to eat."

"Can she trump your grandmother's petitfors?" Sev asks.

"Never made one in her life, so Grandmama is teaching her and in return Ashlynn's going to teach her how to make Treacle Tarts and Hazlenut Fudge."

"Merlin save us from women who think sugar is a mandatory food group. Well I better head on in before I get accused of hiding from Addy. Coming, Harry?"

"Another Mrs. Weasley? No, thanks. I think I'll stay out here where it's safer."

Severus went inside the house and I climbed onto the porch to sit with Ephraim on the swing.

"What's your favorite subject at Hogwarts, Harry?" he asks me.

"Self-defence. What about you?"

"DADA? I like Transfiguration best."

"You're a Wizard?"

"Sure am, me and Ashlynn both. We go to Hollstone in Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"Western part of the country. What's Scotland like?"

"Haven't seen much of it, actually, just the school and Hogsmeade which is right next to it. Haven't seen much of England either, for that matter. I grew up in Surrey but I was pretty sheltered. On my way to catch the train or get school supplies, I get to see a bit of London, and I have a friend I stay with sometimes who lives in Devon."

"That's cool. I'ld never seen much of the US until I went to Hollstone. Ashlynn's been to Wales. She says it's beautiful, almost like it's right out of a book. I can't wait to see it when she takes me in August."

As if she'd been summoned by our conversation, a girl, standing tall at 5'10" with pale skin and a light tan, walked out the front door with a large tray containing glasses and a large pitcher of cool lemonade. Her dark brown hair was streaked with jewel tones of emerald, ruby, and sapphire. As she turned around and looked up, I saw that she had wide, almond shaped, dark brown eyes that she had rimmed in dark purple. Dressed in camoflage carg pants and a white lace trimmed tank top, she looked like she could have been headed to the mall or had just gotten out of bed, either way she was pretty with her almost aristocratic features. Her willowy form moved with grace one would expect in a dancer.

She set the tray down on a wicker table in front of us then sat in one of the two matching chairs on the other side.

"Harry, this is Ashlynn Tarrington. Ash, meet Harry. He's spending the summer with the professor."

Ashlynn made a few gestures but said nothing.

"Ash says it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Did they run you out of the kitchen?" Ephraim asked the girl. She shook her head and signed somemore. Ephraim just laughed.

"She says something about him gives her the chills."

The three of us sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ashlynn sighed and picked up a glass full of lemonade and drained it in one go. She set it down and signed to Ephraim.

"Ash has taken a shine to you for some reason. She wants me to tell you why she isn't talking. Ash has been mute all of her life. Her vocal chords were destroyed by an overpowered cleaning spell her mother's Healer cast when she was born. She also wants you to call her Welsh like all of her friends. On that note I'ld like you to call me Swamps."

"Thanks."

Ephraim reached over and brushed a finger over a spot behind Welsh's ear which caused her shoulders to shake in silent laughter. When he drew the finger away, a small light green dragon tattoo moved onto her right shoulder and pouted at Swamps who rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a small murky green dragon. Each tattoo was about four inches tall and on seeing the other started doing flips.

"Welsh? Swamps? Would that be short for Common Welsh Green and Siamese Swamp Dragons?" I ask. I'm really not as slow as people seem to think. Welsh smiles and nods her head.

"We're part of Team Dragon. There's six of us. Welsh, myself, Richard a.k.a. Fireball, Marcus a.k.a. Opal, Micah a.k.a. Onyx, and Caleb a.k.a. Sandy. All of us are nicknamed after dragons." Welsh gestures to Swamps who translates almost instantly.

"Do you have a nickname?"

"No, not unless you consider 'Boy-Who-Lived' to be one."

"Do you want one?"

"Sure, but what?"

"Got a favorite dragon?"

"Hungarian Horntail."

Ephraim looks at Ashlynn who nods quickly.

"Horntail it is. You have officially been adopted into Team Dragon."

"Just like that?"

"Ash is a bit of a Seer. Very few question her feelings. I don't know why but she thinks it's going to be good for you."

The rest of the afternoon we spent talking about Hollstone, Hogwarts, our likes and dislikes, our goals in life, basically getting to know one another. By the time Severus was ready to leave, I felt as though I had made to very good friends with whom I could truely be myself.

The three of us spent almost everyday together that summer exploring Savannah and it's Antebellum charms. We were inseperable right up until the last two weeks of August when Swamps and Welsh went to Wales and Sev and I had to go back to England as both of us had to get ready for the new school year. All four of us shared a portkey to London from which Ashlynn and Ephraim apparated to Hay-on-Wye and Severus and I walked to Diagon Alley after exchanging promises to write.

I had a feeling of dread when I boarded the train to school that year. The two weeks spent at the Leaky Cauldron had proven uneventful and Severus and I kept up a steady stream of letters. It was as I was sitting in the last compartment of the train, I realized I hadn't gotten any letters from my friends. It had been set up that Hedwig would deliver my post to a box in the Owlry at Hogwarts that would instantly deliver it to a matching one in Savannah. From there I would Floo call with my response or I could use an international owl to send a letter.

I spent the whole train ride alone, my friends never coming to find me. When I tried to catch up to them on the platform, they avoided me like the plague. In the Great Hall, everyone shot me dark looks. Dumbledore called me up to his office the next morning to interrogate me and when I wouldn't tell him where I had been he got upset, called me a disrespectful brat, and gave me a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape (who he still believed I hated).

Breakfast two days latter brought with it an article in the i Daily Prophet /i saying I had joined the Death Eaters naming Dumbles as the source.

The Slytherins just sneered, as if the Golden Boy Gryffie would join Voldemort, but the others believed it and life became hell after that. By December I had unofficially moved into the dungeons and barely made an appearance outside them for classes as what started as pranks for being a 'traitor' turned into fist fights and borderline dangerous set ups from my fellow classmates. When Christmas break hit, I was barely eating or sleeping I was so nervous about what was going on. Severus suggested I transfer to another school. I immediately thought of Hollstone and mentioned it to him. Dinnertime a week later had the two of us reading over brochures for Hollstone Military Academy and School for Magic. The first day of the new term, I was enrolled and officially a member of Team Dragon. Welsh and Swamps didn't ask any questions knowing I wasn't ready to talk yet. I wrote to Severus once a week to let him know how things were going. He always wrote back with news on the situation over there and answers to any questions I might have asked and well as questions for me.

While I missed Hogwarts dearly in the beginning, at Hollstone I found a place where I fit in, where I didn't have to live up to being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', and where I had people who accepted me for me.

My time at Hollstone flew by while I learned swordsmanship, magical and Muggle defense, how to shoot a gun, archery, meditation, Occlumency, Legelimency, how to swim, apparation, the beginnings of wandless magic, potions from the beginning, and surprisingly Ballet. Ashlynn decided that I maybe poetry on a broom but I was hopeless on the ground and that ballet would be just the thing to help me. By the end of each day, I was exhausted. So much so that all the memories and negative emotions my peers at Hogwarts had stirred up faded into the background allowing me to deal with them in my own time.

The Dragons made sure that I was never alone but that they didn't push me too far. Welsh in particular seemed to understand me. Though she's only a little more than a day older than I am, she has become the older sibling I came to wish for. My big sister is over protective of the entire team but she takes it a bit farther with me making sure I know when I've screwed up.

One particular episode, not too long ago, reminds me just how much Ashlynn and the others have come to mean to me and I to them. I almost screwed up royally... I guess it's lucky that Wlesh has some kind of radar on me that lets her know when I'm being an idiot.

_Flashback_

I listen for sounds that Fireball is asleep before I move. Welsh and Swamps are on a mission for the International Confederation of Wizards and aren't due back for another week while Caleb, Micah, and Marcus are at a Marshal Arts Tournament in Chicago and will come home tomorrow. This is my only chance if I'm going to go.

I've known for awhile that I would have to go back to England, I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. The _Daily Prophet_ has been full of stories of massacres over there. Just like at the end of Fifth Year, the Wizarding World has finally ackowedged the truth... That I was right and they were wrong. My "friends" have publicly apologised for not believing me and call for me to come home saying that no one blames me for leaving in the face of such outright hostility. Dumbledore has been removed from Howgwarts because of his actions. It seems I am the world's sweetheart again.

I throw back the covers on my bed revealing my fully dressed self. After standing up, I move to the wardrobe and grab the bag I packed during dinner that holds all of my stuff. I look around to make sure I haven't missed anything and place a letter on Ashlynn and Ephraim's bed. I throw my invisibility cloak over me.

Tip toeing out the door I feel the weight of what I'm doing begin to settle on my shoulders. I'm leaving behind the people who accepted my unconditionally and without explaination. I'm leaving my family in the middle of the night, sneaking off like I am ashamed.

I make it to the Entrance Hall before I run into an obsticle. To get outside I have to go through the front doors which are guarded at random times throughout the night. It figures it would have to be now. I raise my wand and whisper a 'Stupefy' at the guard on duty and watch as he slumps down the wall unconcious.

I move forward towars him when I feel a spell was over me. I can't move. I begin to panic when I hear a voice from somewhere in the hall.

"You didn't think you would make it did you?"

I know that voice, it's Ephraim I close my eyes when he speaks again.

"Honestly Harry, did you think we didn't know you would feel like you had to go back? We've all been actively getting ready for this since the middle of July when Welsh told us it was coming. That's three and a half months of preparations."

"What's the matter Horntail? Did you think we would let you go off on you own?" said Micah in his deep baritone

_& I don't abandon my family, Little Brother, and I though I taught you better than to abandon your team. Recklessness doesn't look good on you, Harry. You were going to leave while no one was watching and without thinking about how we would react. We're not like those morons in the papers, Harry, we won't turn our backs n you when the going gets too tough. You disappoint me, Brother. &_

I allow a tear to slip out of my eyes

_$'m sorry. I just didn't want to get you guys involved$_

"We've been involved, Harry, from the very beginning of this thing," Ephraim tells me.

"We are a team, Hortail. There's nothing that can stop us when we work together. It's only when we insist on going it alone that we fail," said Marcus' guiet tenor. Micah and Marcus, two sides of the same coin. One quite and thoughtful the other loud and stubborn. They complement each other in their opposite approaches.

"If you go off by yourself and get killed, who's going to help me prank snotty Team Alpha?" Caleb asks and I can't help the slight laugh that escapes my throat.

"Where are you guys?" I ask as I open my eyes.

Out of the shadows step the group who makes me feel like just another person in the world. As they materialize around the room, I feel the spell being lifted and allow my shoulders to sag.

"Before you three head off tonight, I would like to know something."

Oh my god. I thought he was asleep.

"What's that, Richard?" asks Ephraim.

"Why he didn't at least say good-bye in person. It's a very painful thing to watch your boyfriend walk away without a passing glance back."

"I thought it would be easier than if I said something," I offer weakly.

"Easier for you maybe but not for those who have to watch you leave. I'll forgive you this time but if you do something this stupid again, I will track you down and turn you over my knee. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Love," I say.

It's only been two months since Richard and I got together but already I feel a connection with him that has never happened with anyone before. I lean back into his arms as he moves up behind me. His arms wrap around me and give me a feeling of security that I bask in. Richard gives me the feeling that we could easily be together for a long time. Ephraim pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Now that all countries of this discussion have been heard from, how about we go back up to our dorm and talk about what's going to happen now?" Ephraim offers.

The entire group nods and we walk back up stairs. In the dorm we settle in a circle in the middle of the floor as Ephraim outlines what he and Ash have been working on getting unanimous approval.

_End Flashback_

After dinner on Halloween, just a week after my failed escape, we convene once again in the Entrance Hall. Welch holds out an empty potion vial. Swamps summons his and Ash's bags then he and I grab the vial and we were off. Swamps, Welsh, and I portkey to Hogsmeade and walk up to the school from there. Transfer papers have already been submitted for the entire group, the Headmisstress is simply waiting for us to show up. The others will arrive the next day, portkeying directly in to the Head's office.

The walk from Hogsmeade was just as I remembered and I point out various things along the way. The school still sits atop a hill like a light house calling her children home in the darkening night. The front doors open for us and Ashlynn gasps at the sight that greets us. I took for granted just how breath taking the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts can be to those who have never seen it before.

Peeves greets us by throwing Dung Pellets at the three of us but Ash just raises an eyebrow and stares at him afte placing up a shield. Peeves is shocked at her display and floats off mumbling. I walk over the doors to the Great Hall and wait for the others who come stand on either side of me. Ashlynn grabs my hand as Ephraim pushes open the door.

I can feel Wlch stiffen beside me and tighten her grip on my hand but it's too late to back out now, the whole school is looking at us. I take a deep breath and exhale as I step forward.

_$ It will all be okay, Ashlynn. You'll see. $_

_& If you say so, Little Brother &_

_$ I know so... Big Sister $_

She relaxes slightly and we make our way to the front of the room with Ephraim following behind us.

--thoughts--

* * *

...I had found a new place to call home.

* * *

AN: If you find anything wrong or have a question just let me know. Even if you guess about the other Royal Elf, I can't say as I haven't got that much figured out yet. I'm still trying to choose between a couple of different characters. 

Until next time,

Charli a.k.a. Madness


	3. Smirking Severus

Chapter Three- Smirking Severus 

Sitting here at the head table, I have an unobstructed view of the student body.

The students chatter amidst the lit jack-o-lanterns and black bats.

I look at the Gryffindors who have been subdued since the truth about Dumbledore came out. It came as quite a shock to many of them that one of their most famous members could do something so horrible. It seems a few have even gone so far as to realize that there is no black and white, only shades of gray and an oh so fine line between Slytherin and Gryffindor. While Slytherins bask in being sneaky, Gryffindors use their brash nature and perceived innocence to cover a multitude of sins. I thank the gods every day for being put in Slytherin, at least they band together. Gryffindors are notorious for turning their backs on those who are different.

All but three of these young lions have made an effort to make amends. The youngest Weasley's and the Granger twit pay only lip service to what Potter spent years trying to teach others. As if those three would lower themselves to actually speak to one of my snakes without hostility. It seems I miss judged Mr. Potter a great deal more than I had realized. Without him here, prejudices ran hotter.

I can't wait to see the look on those idiots faces when Harry makes his appearance this evening. Miss Tarrington's letter assures me that it will be a spectacular showing.

The opening of the doors to the Great Hall draws my attention. There framed by the massive oak doors, is the first part of the very group we've been waiting for since they submitted transferal paperwork at the beginning of August.

Ms. Tarrington and young Ephraim flank Harry. The girl looks tense as if something has spooked her. Harry pulls her along beside him as Ephraim follows like a rear guard, his eyes constantly moving, scanning for danger and potential threats. Almost halfway to the front Ashlynn relaxes slightly. Perhaps one of the gentlemen has said something to reassure her.

When they reach the front, I find myself able to give them a good going over.

What I find astounds me while at the same time reassuring me that the best decision was made in Harry leaving here. Gone is the scrawny urchin I remembered and in his place a young man who looks healthy and almost capable of carrying the weight our world has placed on him. The haunted green eyes are now filled with determination, his frame has filled out from hard work and decent meals, the bags under his eyes have disappeared signifying that Hollstone and his compatriots have agreed with him and helped him to find some respite from the constant nightmares. Dressed in a Hogwarts uniform, I can easily see the link between past and present Potter. That is who this person is… Potter, no longer wears-his-heart-on-his-sleeve Harry, Gryffindor's Golden Boy or even the Boy-Who-Lived, but an honest to goodness badass who's not afraid to cause a scene. I shudder to think of what's going to happen when his House begins their interrogation. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when the shit hits the fan!

Sweet Ephraim has been replaced with the other side of the coin. The young man who stands before me carries himself as a soldier rather than the apple of kind Miz Addy's eye. This young man has seen war and blood shed and looks as if he would gladly do so again if it would make a difference for the better. It's always the gentlest of people who fight the hardest for what they believe in, Ephraim Devereaux being no exception. He may be dressed in a school uniform from Hollstone, differing from our own only in the lack of House insignia and different school crest, but it is obvious that it is only a nod towards our traditions. He looks as though he would rather be wearing the olive drab that many Hollstone students prefer over uniforms outside of formal occasions.

Ashlynn Tarrington is a mystery to me. Having only met her briefly last summer, I know only that she is Ephraim's girlfriend. Her correspondence recently shows me that she is protective of Harry. Her attire almost draws a reaction from me. While the crisp, white, button-down shirt and black cloak with silver fastenings are ordinary enough, it's what lies lower that stands out. Rather than the normal gray wool skirt and knee socks, the girl is wearing what appears to be a skirt that reaches her feet at first but when she moves is plane to see that it is actually a pair of pants and rather than wool, it's the same material as the boy's trousers. I can see the practicality of the garment as opposed to a skirt. While stiff effeminate, it does not bare her to the elements and the eyes of the male populace. The boots, however, throw me. Why would she wear such heavy shoes when any clothier would carry something more practical?

Minerva stands to introduce our newest students. As she does so, Ashlynn catches my eye and uses her free hand to make a gesture I have seen some of the Muggleborn students use. It seems Miss Tarrington noticed my appraisal of their attire and the slight bemusement at her footwear. She's carrying at least on gun of her person and it is tucked into her boot. If my assumption is correct, there is a knife in the opposite shoe. Such a crafty lass as to be prepared. Quite Slytherin indeed. I do hope she's put in my House. This young lady would fit in very nicely and could teach my little snakes a trick or two. Contrary to popular belief my House is NOT pro-Voldemort, they simply choose to play their hands close waiting for the right time to show them.

I turn to listen as Minerva finishes her little speech.

"…Please offer them a warm Welcome and Mr. Potter a kind Welcome Back."

The students clap politely. As the additions look out at the crowd, Minerva moves from behind the table bringing the Sorting Hat with her.

"When I call your name, please step forward, place the hat upon your head, and be sorted into your House. Devereaux, Ephraim."

Ephraim walks the two paces to stand beside Minerva, turns to face the students, and places the Hat on his head. It takes five full minutes before it decides…

"Unsortable!"

The Hat is removed and returned to Minerva where she stands looking dumbstruck. The students are becoming restless at this distressing outcome.

"What do you mean 'Unsortable' you've never had a problem placing a student before," Minnie says to the Sorting Hat.

"On the contrary good lady. There was one before that could not be placed. She would have been good for all Houses but none would have been good for her. Young Mistress Serenity Gryffindor was the daughter of two Founders, the other two being seen by her as close family. She had Salazar's prized Cunning, Courage to match the greatest of the Lions, Loyalty beyond measure to her friends and family, and a thirst for Knowledge that made Lady Ravenclaw beam with happiness. Because of this and the possibility that it might happen again in the future, the Founders created a provision for such students in the school charter. They stated that any student found to be Unsortable would be given the right to chose in which House they desired to dwell or to refrain and belong to no House but still a student of this institution.

Perhaps we can allow the young gentleman to think on the question while we move on?" it replies.

"Oh… of course. Tarrington, B. R. Ashlynn?"

The girl in question rubs a hand across her face and rolls her eyes before stepping up to take the hat which she glares at. Again the Sorting Hat takes several moments to reach its decision.

"Unsortable!"

Minerva looks as though she's going to faint at the pronouncement of a second student that cannot be placed. All color has drained from her face. The students body is shocked as well if the return of absolute silence is anything to judge by. Miss Tarrington removes the Hat and shoves it at the old cat.

"Another, Hat?"

"Yes, Headmistress."

McGonagall turns to Harry.

"You may go sit with your House, Mister Potter. You are still a member of Gryffindor."

Ashlynn nudges Harry as if to remind him of something.

"Actually, Professor, I demand a ReSorting."

The students once more break out into excited whispers at the unexpected announcement.

"I believe I could clear this up as well, Headmistress," says the Hat which I do believe is smirking at our flabbergasted feline.

"By all means, do so."

"While no student has ever been resorted, Hogwart's charter sets the precedent that should any student feel they have been misplaced or that they have out grown their current House, they may demand a resorting which will be granted regardless of outside influences. No student may be denied a resorting nor shall any student's sorting be subject to interference. The penalty of such actions shall be the immediate removal of the guilty party from Hogwarts grounds and they shall be banned from ever entering the premises again.

The Founders believed that the students and I should ultimately be in charge of their placement. Since I look into their minds to make my decision, interfering in any manner is taking away their right to choose and is therefore tantamount to rape if the interference occurs with I sit upon their head."

"No one would misuse their power as a Professor to do such a thing."

"I am afraid that you are mistaken, Madame. Albus did that very thing with past students and even some of those present in the Hall today."

You could have heard a pin drop at that revelation.

"I guess then we have no choice. Potter, Harry?"

Potter steps up and takes the hat placing it on his head. This sorting takes less than a minute

"Unsortable."

Harry removes the hat and hands it to his ex-Head of House before moving back to his friends. Everyone but myself and the three students standing before the assemblage clearly display their shock. They were obviously still thinking of Potter as the quintessential Gryffindor and while I knew that there was more too him, I honestly didn't even consider that he wouldn't be placed. In my startled state, I almost drop my mask, maintaining it only be sheer strength of will.

It looks as though the Headmistress has recovered from this latest development although she is still shaken.

"Have you a decision as to your House?" she asks the teens shakily, seemingly fearing their answers.

"I will refrain," says Ephraim.

"I will as well," states Harry.

Ashlynn turns to her comrades and makes a few gestures that I am unfamiliar with.

"Ashlynn wishes to refrain also," Harry says.

"Why then does she not speak for herself?" Minerva asks retreating into disapproval as the weight of all that has happened begins to set in.

"Ashlynn is mute, Madam. She has been unable all of her life due to an incident shortly following her birth. While there are ways around this, all that have been tried—which includes every legal option—react badly to her magic and physiology. I believe this fact was included in the paperwork that was given to you by Commandant Minshew.

As a result of this, American Sign Language is employed with one of the members of our team acting as an interpreter. If no interpreter is available, Ashlynn is able to employ Wand Writing however this is tedious and time consuming and therefore not used often," Harry offers

"How do your professors know that you are translating correctly?" asks Filius breaking out of his stupor. The teachers are nodding along and I find myself curious as well.

"Simple really. If we change what she says, Ashlynn will hit us upside the head. Apparently she doesn't like us changing any part of what she wishes to convey. The only exception is swearing, we wont repeat that for her unless she tricks us into it," Ephraim answers easily.

"Are there any other arrangements that must be made?" ask Pomona.

"We submitted a list of requirements for a smooth transition already. I believe the Headmistress told the Commandant that the required sparring rooms could be found in the Dungeons and will be shown to us when the rest of our group arrives tomorrow," said Ephraim.

"There are more of you?" some brave student calls out.

"Yes, there are seven of us all told. Richard St. Marks, Marcus and Micah Donovan, and Caleb Smith are the others," Harry replies.

"But that's only six," another brave soul states.

"Harry is the seventh member of our team. He has been since summer after fifth year, although it was unofficial until he came to Hollstone," Ephraim shares.

There are no more comments until I speak up.

"I do believe Minerva, that there is a group of rooms that have their own common area located not far from the rooms already allocated to these students. They have served as lodging for visiting Slytherin alumni in the past and are kept prepared at all times should they be needed. If I am not mistaken it is a grouping of six rooms connected together by a kitchen and library which has it's entrance just down the hall from my own quarters."

"I really don't know Severus. Wouldn't having them in the dungeons remove them from interacting with all but the Slytherins?"

"Perhaps you should ask us where we wish stay?" asks Harry. "Were you to do so, we would tell you that we are here to finish our studies, train, and prepare for ending this war. With these goals in mind, it is best if we are removed from the general populace.

The schedule that we keep would disturb the daily routines of the other students. Add to that fact that rooming in the dungeons would offer us more time for training as we wouldn't have to traipse across the castle to reach our sparring rooms and risk being late for class or curfew, and the dungeons become more than acceptable.

While yes it would place us in the midst of Slytherin territory, socializing is not top priority so there are no worries about influence from biased parties.

Also, the walls of the dungeons are thicker and able to withstand more damage; a property which is aided by the buildup of magical energies down there. It is a fairly common meeting place for couples since the Astronomy Tower has been warded against access of any kind save for when a class meets. There is also the residual magic from any and all beings who have dwelled within that space over the centuries since Hogwarts was built.

It stands to reason then that the dungeons are the best and most practical solution and you, Professor McGonagall, have shown yourself to be nothing if not practical."

Being stared at must have become unnerving for Potter because he feels the need to defend this remarkable reversal of mental aptitude.

"Just because I don't read whatever isn't nailed down and then proceed to recite each and every particle of information exactly the way it was presented me, doesn't mean I am incapable of coherent, logical thought based on common sense, magical theory, and basic observations.

Now if we could get back to the matter at hand, we still have to settle into our dormitory, come up with our work and class schedules, and begin adjusting to the new time zone.

Are there any further objections to this solution? No? Then the matter is settled. Professor Snape I believe the space you are referring to is located behind the tapestry depicting the great battle between the Founders?"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," I say coolly. "The password is given directly from Hogwarts, so I am afraid you must seek it from her non-living representative which dwells within the realm of mortals."

He gives me a quick nod to show that he has understood and Harry is leading Ms. Tarrington and Mr. Devereaux out of the hall. I quickly finish my meal and excuse myself to my rooms where I promptly collapse in laughter.

It seems Miss Tarrington was correct in promising a magnificent sight to behold. Hogwarts three newest students have turned the school on its ear by completely flouting tradition.

I find myself looking forward to seeing what this group will do next…

…and wondering if the school will survive.

* * *

AN: Yes, I know that it's been FOREVER since I updated but two of my main characters are going at it like rabbits on the Head Table of the Great Hall in my mind and I am forced to watch whenever I try to make them do something. For anyone interested, I've just created a Yahoo group where every fic I've written wether completed or not is being housed. It will probably be updated more regularly than any of the other sites that I post on. Hope you come out and join. Anyone is welcome to join and post a message or a story. It is located at http(colon)(slash)(slash)groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com(slash)group(slash)the(underscore)creative(underscore)spark------- (replace the parenthesis and their contents with the said character or simply go to my profile for the link. ;) 


	4. Frowning Ephraim

_**Chapter Four- Frowning Ephraim**_

I follow Harry and Welsh out of the Great Hall. That had to be one of the funniest things I have ever experienced. I feel chills race up my spine thinking about the Sorting Hat. Inanimate objects are not supposed to rummage around in your head!

_Flashback_

"When I call your name, please step forward, place the hat upon your head, and be sorted into your House. Devereaux, Ephraim." Says the tartan draped matron. Her voice makes me think she's a no nonsense kind of woman with her frown lines only adding to the impression.

I step forward and take the hat that she offers, placing it on my head and turning to face the students.

'_A new student? Fresh blood to boot! Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Devereaux.'_

'_What the hell? Harry didn't mention anything about you talking.'_

'_I do a great deal more than talk, Mr. Devereaux. I can see inside your head to see which traits are strongest for you and where you would best be suited. I do promise it will be painless and will not harm the bond you share with another.'_

'_Get on with it. I warn you though, try anything funny and you'll be confetti because I'll let Ashlynn use you for target practice. She doesn't like many people inside her head.'_

'_Of course. Now, let us see where you belong. A crafty one you are, hard working, a bookworm by choice, bravery and courage to spare. Placing you will not be easy. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would not be good choices for you. Hufflepuffs are too soft for what you are. Gryffindors are not accepting of that which is different and you would probably kill the lot of them._

'_Ravenclaw and Slytherin are good choices for you. Both houses are disciplined enough to be comfortable and you would have no trouble finding common interests amongst your peers. The inquisitive nature of most Ravenclaws would quickly grate on your nerves though. Slytherin House would benefit greatly from your presence. You could teach them a good deal about the Muggle world and break a few barriers. The problem there however lies in what you would want to do. If you're going to recruit students to your side or at least make it out of here without killing your classmates, the snake pit is not the best place. Most of the school look down on Slytherins as being evil and while the house is notorious for being darker than the others, dark is not evil but all save a very few outside that house understand this concept.'_

'_Have you made a choice?'_

'_Do you mind being an oddity?'_

'_If I did would it matter?'_

'_No. Better be…'_ "Unsortable!"

I remove the hat from my head and hand it back to the professor before moving back to the others. I watch Welsh and Harry's reactions as McGonagall talks to the hat. Welsh is smothering her amusement at seeing a flummoxed professor. Harry is studiously not looking at me. The sneaky little bastard! I have taught him so well.

It's Welsh's turn now.

"Tarrington, B. R. Ashlynn?"

She always hates it when people call out more than Ashlynn. I find it amusing that her initials spell 'brat' but that is probably just me. As she puts on the hat, I see her shoot a look at Harry. I wonder what will happen when we get out of here and Welsh can get her hands on Harry. I think over various scenarios only snapping out of it in time to hear the hat pronounce Welsh

"Unsortable." What a shocker.

If the hat couldn't sort me, how is it going to sort Little Miss Bomb Happy? For all Welsh looks sweet and acts kind, she's a holy terror when you piss her off and her favorite means of anger management is blowing something up. With a short fuse, it really isn't a rare sight.

McGonagall tells Harry to go to his house but Welsh nudges him. Ashlynn spent months looking for loopholes in the Hogwarts charter to overturn his previous sorting. None of us want Harry back in that house if it is at all possible to prevent it.

"Unsortable."

Harry is kept out of the Lion's Den alright. He'll be with Welsh and I where ever we end up. This could be fun.

_End Flashback_

I look around at the portraits on the walls. This far into the dungeons, one begins to wonder why these people have been exiled so far from the rest of the school.

Left, right, right, straight, down a flight of stairs, past a portrait of Morgana, and finally left again brings us before a tapestry that is utterly mind boggling. Harry stands before this monstrosity and smiles. I feel my respect for the founders of Hogwarts dwindle. In front of us is a portrayal of a food fight. All I can take in is four figures, two male and two female, covered head-to-toe in unidentifiable substances that can only be food from the table right beside them.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus," Harry says.

I have seen some bizarre mottos before but this one takes the cake. While practical, 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon' should be common sense and a situation where you would use it should never come up.

The tapestry draws back to reveal a doorway and Harry ushers us in.

Normally, I would analyze every nook and cranny but Ashlynn beat me to it and started redecorating. From what I saw before she pounced, the rooms had been green and silver. All semblance of House or School affiliation had been replaced to look just like our dorms at Hollstone.

Grey stone scrubbed until it shines, sturdy oak book cases shoulder high, overstuffed furniture (couch, loveseat, two chairs, ottoman) in a soft green that beckon you and allow you to sink in just the right amount to allow relaxation but not so much as to feel eaten alive. The portrait above the fireplace may be different, but I can guarantee it has been spelled for secrecy.

Six doors lead to the bedrooms, each marked for their occupant. Starting from the right of the entrance is Ashlynn's pentacle, Harry's lightning bolt, my own rune 'wheels', Richard's flame, Micah's rune 'communication', Caleb's earth, and Malachi's rune 'deceit' sitting across from the entrance.

Half of the circular chamber is doors. As there are no others, I would assume that each room has its own en-suite. Across from the doors is the common area with its newly transfigured furniture and fireplace.

A gasp pulls me from my musings to see Ashlynn sliding down the wall. I jog across the room to her side and try to get a response.

_&&_"_Ash? Are you okay? Welsh, can you hear me?"&&_

Getting nothing, I pick her up and carry her into her room. After placing her on the bed, I reach into my pocket and pull out my wand. I run diagnostic scans on her finding her physically and magically exhausted. I turn to find Harry standing in the doorway. As much as I hate to do it, I can't help Ashlynn when she isn't coherent to tell me what I need to do.

"Harry, go and get Professor Snape. Ashlynn isn't responding and I can't help her if she isn't coherent."

Without question Harry takes off to Circe knows where to get the Professor and I walk to the open door to the left of Ashlynn's bed looking for the bathroom. Finding it I move to the sink and wet a washcloth with cool water and take it back to the bedroom. I wipe down Ashlynn's face and neck hoping to help somehow. Looking down at her ghostly pale face, I can't help but think that if we were still at Hollstone this wouldn't be a problem. _For one thing, I don't think Ash would have expended so much magic at one time and for another, I trust the Healer on staff there. I don't know Madame Pomphrey._

The outer door slams open and the sound of booted feet makes their way into the room. Professor Snape comes to stand beside me. I explain the situation to him and as he takes out his wand to run his own medi-scan, I notice something in his magical signature. It's not much but I recognize it almost immediately, a tiny sliver of pearlescent color signaling a creature heritage. It's not that it's rare or anything, Hollstone is full of mixed bloods. No, what catches my attention is that I see this particular color routinely. Pearlescent amethyst…

… the color of a Royal Elf.

My hand shoots out and grabs Severus' before I can stop myself. He looks up from Welsh and meets my eyes.

"Creature?" I whisper. I have to know if he knows. While Harry is aware that Ash is mixed, I don't think he knows about Severus and it's not my place to make it known.

"Yes," he whispers just as quietly.

"She's the same only more so."

A quick nod and I know that the message has been understood. I remove my hand. He casts a variation on the standard diagnosis incantation. Colors I don't understand drift up from Welsh's body. From the deepening of Severus' perpetual frown I understand that what he's going to say is not what I want to hear.

"She has entered a censura. This means that she has succumbed to her heritage earlier than expected. Generally a censura takes place during the first Solstice following the coming of age at seventeen. During this time, Ms. Tarrington's actions and motivations will be weighed by those of her blood who have already passed on and who in life survived their own judgment period. There are literally thousands of outcomes possible due to the life she has led to this point. This is one of three periods possible. This is the hardest trial to face for those of the Elven lines and it is the only one which can result in death.

"For it to have come early means that someone or something has attempted to tamper with her magic. According to historic records which can only be found in the royal archives or in the Conclave, the last time a censura came early was the Mistress Morgana."

I wish I wasn't right.

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"Make sure that magic in this room is kept to the absolute necessary. Diagnostic charms and monitoring spells are fine. If she develops a fever, use compresses and luke-warm water. Should a glyph appear on her forehead, note the color and symbol then alert me immediately. If the symbol is unknown to you, copy it down as best you can.

"Is there any way we can get in touch with the Elder who trained her or, at least, get the records from that time?"

"I would need to Floo the Commandant to get that information. How soon do you need it?"

"If she has not awoken by breakfast, then we must see if the Elder had any suspicions regarding her magic."

I feel a pulse of magic go through me and with it a sense of sorrow. From the corner of my eye I see Harry move closer to the bed. I turn to follow his movements and see what he has noticed. A crescent moon in soft dove grey has appeared where Seers claim the Inner eye to reside. I am drawn to this symbol for reasons I cannot understand. As the seconds tick by the urge to trace the mark strengthens. One step and I am at the bed but here the urge changes, no longer to touch but to kiss. I move to lean but a hand stops me. Professor Snape is looking at me as if I am about to do something stupid. My reaction is simple and has been uttered by lovers and conquerors in numerous situations for time incomparable.

"Mine."

The utterance no more than a whisper but clearly heard to all in the room. My gaze locks with the nearly black eyes beside me.

"Mine." The word comes once more but this time it is a plea rather than a statement of fact. Her life is mine but also is my life hers. Forever entwined, consequences be damned.

The hand falls and I know that the message has been understood. The kiss is gentle, no more than soft brushing of worshipping lip to soft, pale skin. Magic pulses again and with it this time is a sense of peace. Harry takes Ashlynn's hand and simply holds it. The relief flowing from his slender form is almost palpable. He knows that whatever has happened it will be for the better.

Professor Snape runs his diagnostic spells again.

"She is merely resting now. Whatever her trial was, it is complete and she has passed. We will not be able to gauge any changes until morning when Ms. Tarrington is conscious and capable of answering a few questions. A light monitoring charm would not be amiss. I do not foresee any complications but it is best to err on the side of caution.

"Make sure that in the morning she eats a decent breakfast; something with protein. If she feels faint or dizzy, take her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey is more cautious than a goblin with a high security vault when it comes to persons of mixed ancestry. Some of the best Curse Breakers and Unspeakables have tested the wards on her files only to be rebuffed."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

With a slight nod, he sweeps from the room. His billowing robes flaring out behind him in his wake.

I usher Harry out of the room and into his own so that he can get some sleep. It only takes a comment about Richard disliking a grumpy Harry to spur him into action. With a flick of my wand the monitor is set and I leave for my own room.

As much as I would like to stay and curl up beside Welsh, I know I can't. For all her bravado and for all she has done to face her past and her fears, she still panics unless she initiates the contact. Had I tears left I would cry for the child lost in such inhumane ways.

After changing into my sleep pants, I slide between the cool sheets of my bed and think on the actions of the last two hours, for that is all that has passed. I feel as confident as Harry that this can only be good. While she has lived through too many trials for one so young, she has surpassed every expectation and pushed forward.

Sleep overcomes me quickly and I settle into a calm dreamless rest.


End file.
